


What shall we do with this drunken sailor?

by yousoro_nya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drunk You, F/F, Side Kanamari, Side Yohamaru, They aren't under aged don't worry, Yoshiko is somewhat drunk, You is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousoro_nya/pseuds/yousoro_nya
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic (that's being posted at least) so, don't be so hard on me ;-;. Anyways, I thought of this idea in class because I was humming the song to myself and put two and two together and boom, this came out.Basically, You forgot she was a lightweight and Riko has to babysit her. That's about it.It's pretty gay too.(I thought this was pretty clever because You is basically a sailor, haha)I hope you enjoy!





	1. What shall we do with this drunken sailor?

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't underaged, this story probably takes place either when they're in college or out of college (so like they're all at least 21!)  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Riko didn't expect You to be such a lightweight. They knew what they were getting into if they went to a karaoke booth after a few months of not seeing their friends, so it was expected for there to be a few drinks. Yet, Riko didn't expect this. After You's fifth drink, she said that everything was spinning and all her words were slurred, it was difficult to understand her at this moment.  
"You gonna be alright, You-chan?" Chika asked her drunken friend.  
"Y... You knows I's gon' be alrightttt..." You said, hiccupping. Riko just sighed and patted You on the back, causing her to burp.  
"Are you alright with driving You home? Especially by yourself." Dia asked in a motherly manner.  
"Yea, I can drive you two if you want," Kanan suggested, "Mari and I can help you." Riko smiled at the suggestion.  
"I would accept your kind offers, but I'm sure You is gonna be bothersome. It's fine, I didn't drink any alcohol at all today." Riko said politely, smiling. She grabbed a hold of You to stop her from falling over. She couldn't even stand up straight.  
"Aw, come one, we'll even leave you guys alone if anything, naughty~ happens!" Mari said, nudging Riko with an elbow.  
"No, Mari-san." Riko said bluntly. Kanan dragged Mari away.  
"Alright well, we're heading off. Drive safe everyone!" Kanan said, grabbing Mari.  
"Alright, Ruby, let's drive home. I drank a little bit, so you're gonna have to drive." Dia said.  
"Alrighty, sis. Goodbye, everyone! Let's meet up again soon." Ruby said. She gave everyone a hug and the sisters left the bar.  
"Well, Riko-san, good luck with You-chan. I have to take care of Yoshiko-chan, zura." Hanamaru said, grabbing Yoshiko's hand.  
"I-It's Y-Y-Yohane!" She said, lifting a fist into their air. She almost fell.  
"Well, she seems as normal as ever. See you guys later, be safe!" Riko said. Hanamaru grabbed Yoshiko to the exit.  
"I... I think I'mma descending into h-hell!" Yoshiko yelled.  
"You're fine, zura. Let's just get home already." Hanamaru said. She was obviously already fed up. This left Chika, Riko and a drunken You in the karaoke booth.  
"You two gonna be okay?" Chika asked, patting You on the back.  
"Of course, we'll be fine. I have to deal with her everyday anyways." Riko said, chuckling.  
"W-WHAT A-ARE Y- *hic* YOU GUYS LAUGHIN' BOUT'" You yelled out. Riko just sighed.  
"Nothing. Now hold on, we're gonna go home in a bit," Riko said, holding You to keep her from falling on her face, "You need a ride or anything, Chika-chan?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. I knew I was going to drink so I called Mito-nee to pick me up." Chika said.  
"Ah, alright. We should meet up again, see you later!" Riko said, smiling and waving.  
"B-bye byw Chikaaaaa." You said, slurring her words.  
"She's gonna have one hangover tomorrow, huh," Chika said to Riko, "Drive safe and keep You-chan out of trouble! See you guys soon." Chika said, waving to her friends as they left the karaoke booth.


	2. Put her in a long boat till she's sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko get home and now Riko has to bust out her mothering skills to make sure You doesn't do anything stupid.
> 
> Also, cute gay moment here, how sweet :>

This wasn't the worst part of the night, but the most time consuming for Riko. Getting You in the car, then driving safely. You couldn't even walk straight. She continued to sway left and right. Riko was about to just leave her in the parking lot, but since she's a good person, she kept it in her thoughts. After about 15 minutes later, You actually got into the car, and with her seatbelt on. Riko prayed that You wouldn't do anything stupid while she was driving.  
They successfully made it home without dying. Riko slung one of You's arm over her shoulder and walked her through the door.  
"R-Rikocchi, I-I need to go to th-the *hic* bathroooom." You whined. Riko sighed.  
"Alright, I'll get you to the bathroom." Riko said softly. She dragged You along with her.  
"Now stay here while I get you some water," Riko said, patting You softly on the head. As she left the bathroom, she heard You gag and puke. She felt bad, she really did, but it was You's fault for drinking too much. She grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and ran back to the bathroom. You's head was hanging heavily over the toilet.  
"At least you didn't puke on the ground," Riko said. She crouched down next to You and rubbed her back.  
"Here, drink some water." Riko said, opening the water bottle. She held the bottle up to You's lips, allowing her to drink it. Some spilled onto her clothes, but that could be less of her worries.  
"T-Thanks *hic* Rikocchi, I-I love you." You said weakly. Riko smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, too." Riko said. You was gonna say something but was quickly interrupted when another wave came out of her mouth. Riko rubbed her back as her head hung over the toilet.  
Now, Riko needed to get You changed. This was gonna be a struggle.  
"Come on, You-chan, you need to get changed." Riko said, helping You up.  
"Tee hee, okaaaay." You said, giggling. She swayed around the house until they successfully managed to get to their bedroom. Riko grabbed simple pajamas for You to get changed into.  
"Do you think you can change yourself?" Riko asked You. You just hiccupped and shrugged. Riko sighed.  
"At least try, okay?" Riko said softly. You nodded. She couldn't even get the shirt off of her head. She was struggling at this point. Riko had already changed into her clothes, now You just needed some help and they'll be ready to head on to sleep.  
"Oh, You-chan, stay still, I'll help you," Riko said, smirking. She helped You out of her clothes and into her pajamas. You crashed onto the bed and giggled quietly.  
"Now, it's time to sleep, okay?" Riko said, tucking You under the blanket.  
"R-Rikocchiii, can I a-ask you somethin'?" You whined.  
"What is it?"  
"W-will you e-ever *hic* get tired o-of meee?" You said. Riko could tell there was sadness behind that sentence.  
"Of course not, You, I love you and only you. Even if we get into small arguments and all, I still love you sooooooo much." Riko said, blushing. She smiled. You's face lit up and she gave Riko slobbery kisses all over her face, almost like a dog.  
"I l-love you too, Rikocchi! A-and I always will!" You said. She gave a little sloppy salute, "Yousoro loves yooooooooou!" Riko chuckled at this. You was very cute, both while drunk or sober. Either way, she loved You no matter what. She gave her a kiss.  
"Alright, head on to bed. You need to rest up." Riko said. She climbed into bed next to You and hugged her. You hugged back. She was out like a light. Riko chuckled softly and drifted to sleep with You in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is You's hangover, and a cute little day out.
> 
> (the smut might just be in a completely different work tbh)


	3. Shave her belly with a rusty razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You has a hangover so Riko plans to take her out to a quiet cafe to try and make her feel better
> 
> (It's all just fluff from here and to the next chapter[s])

You woke up and rubbed her eyes. And holy ship (hah, get it), she had a major headache. She pushed her hand to her forehead to try and relieve some of the pain, but of course, that didn't work. She looked over at Riko, who was still blissfully sleeping. At that moment, You swore her headache stopped for a second. Yet, it immediately came back. She groaned in pain and sighed. Hearing the loud sigh, Riko's eyes fluttered open.

"You-chan, you alright? You were pretty drunk last night." Riko said. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at You. "Er... yea, thanks for taking care of me, Riko-chan." You said, voice groggy. Riko smiled and pecked You on the cheek. You blushed softly and chuckled. Riko smiled back and got up to ready up for the day. You watched her walk out of the room and collapsed back on the bed. 

 _Oh god, why did I drink so much?_ You thought to herself. She groaned and closed her eyes. After what seemed like only 5 minutes, Riko came back in the room with a water bottle. You sat up and greedily drank away.

"Thank you Riko-chan, especially for dealing with all my troubles." You said. She kissed Riko on the forehead. Riko chuckled.

"Of course, besides, how else are you gonna keep yourself from getting hurt?" Riko said, chuckling. You weakly chuckled and lied back down. Riko sat up next to her, petting her head. Riko always loved running her hands through You's hair, except that it was pretty tangled at the moment.

"Gahg, I need to go to the bathroom." You said quietly. She slowly got up and trekked to the bathroom door. While You was in the bathroom throwing up, then brushing her teeth, Riko looked up places for them to head to. She wanted to find a small cafe or restaurant that wasn't too crowded. She didn't You to get too stressed out and make her headache worse. Eventually, after a few searches, Riko found the perfect cafe for them to head out to. They also had a discount on sandwiches that day, which is a huge plus.

When You stepped out of the bathroom, Riko called for her from the bed that she was sitting on.

"You-chan, do you wanna head out today?" Riko asked. You hummed for a second.

"Well, if you want to, I'll come with you." You decided. Riko sighed.

"No, You-chan, we'll only go out if you want to, I know your head still hurts a bit," Riko said, "if you don't decide soon, we'll just stay home and cuddle." You could honestly care less, she just wanted to be with Riko. Yet, it seemed that she actually wanted to go out today.

"Alright, Riko-chan, we'll go out to where ever you want to." You said, smiling. Riko lit up for a second.

"Okay, we'll go home early if you feel too light-headed," Riko said.

"Yea yea, I'll get ready in a bit, first I have to do this," You said, smirking.

"Hm? What is it?" Riko said, placing her phone down. Suddenly, You grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed below her. All she could really do is gasp.

"Take a nap, of course." You said with Riko in her arms. 

"B-but You-channn, we have to get ready soon..." Riko led off. You was already drifted into sleep. Riko sighed and closed her eyes as well. She tried to be angry, she honestly couldn't. 

They laid there for about an hour and Riko was being drooled on by You for about 30 minutes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, this was fun to write. (it's currently 12:22 am ;-;)
> 
> Next chapter is a cute little cafe date!!!


	4. Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko suggests going on a little cafe date to try and help You's hangover (and also because cafe dates are cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, there's also a massage scene here ;)

Riko slipped on her shoes and moved a small strand of hair to the side. She headed back into the bedroom and lightly shoved You's shoulder.

"You-chann, wake up! Get ready," Riko whined. She was actually getting hungry by now. She was really in the mood for an egg sandwich. You groaned quietly.

"Eeeh?  Yea, yea, I'll get up..." You said groggily. Riko sighed and sat down on the bed. You eventually got up and walked towards the bathroom. After 20 minutes, she walked out with a small towel around her neck. She was wearing a light, almost white, blue shirt and shorts. She really didn't feel like dressing too fancy for such a simple date. 

"Is your head okay?" Riko asked You, looking up from her phone.

"Mm, getting better. My back hurts a little." You said, sighing. 

"Well, we need to leave in about 23 minutes, so come over here real quick," Riko said, patting on the bed next to her. You just hummed and sat next to Riko.

"Lie down," Riko said. You raised her eyebrows and did what Riko said. She lied down on her belly. Riko just quietly slipped over and straddled You's back. She felt soothing palms press against her back. You sighed with relief. Riko proceeded to knead out a knot on You's back, which resulted in her groaning in relief and pain. Though it did hurt for the first few seconds, it immediately felt better.

"Did that hurt?" Riko said, concerned. 

"Yea, but in a good way," You sighed, "you're too good to me, Riko-chan." Riko blushed and continued with the massage.

After a few minutes, You felt like a new person. She sat up and pecked Riko on the cheek. They giggled together for a second.

"Alright, we need to get going," Riko said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Okay okay, are you driving?" You asked, stretching out with her hands on her back.

"Of course, unless you really want to." Riko said.

"Nah, I'm good." You said, tieing her shoelaces. Riko grabbed the car keys and they stepped out the house, holding hands.

 

Riko parked near the front of the cafe. They stepped out of the car and headed into the building together. They were greeted by a warm, compacted building. The smell of different kinds of coffees and more wafted in the air. The smell filled your nose the second you stepped in. The couple was greeted by a friendly looking waitress with a long apron on. 

"Hello, welcome to the Meraki Cafe, would you like a table or a booth?" The waitress asked in a warm tone.

"Ah, a table is fine." Riko said, smiling.

The waitress nodded, "Right this way, ladies." they were lead to a small table with two chairs near the window. Riko and You sat across each other. Menus were placed in front of them.

"I'll be right back, take your time with ordering." The waitress said, bowing.

"Thank you." Riko said. She then picked up the menu and dug through the sandwich section. Meanwhile, You looked through the menu, not knowing what to order. She groaned in confusion. Riko noticed the puzzled look in her eyes.

"You-chan, I heard that drinking peppermint tea can help," Riko said looking up at You, "and try eating something like... ah, oatmeal." Riko surprisingly knew a lot about hangovers and how to cure them, despite not drinking much alcohol herself.

"Ah, really? Thank you Riko-chan." You said, smiling. They sat in bliss, enjoying each others' company. Even though the two share a house, it was nice to go out for lunch together every now and then. The waitress started walking over to their table and they set down their menus on the table.

"Do you two know what you'd like to order?" The waitress said with a notepad and pen in her hands.

"Ah, I'd like an egg sandwich and a small strawberry juice." Riko said. The waitress then faced You to write down her order.

"I'll have the oatmeal and peppermint tea." You said.

The waitress nodded, "Your meals will be out in a bit." she walked away into the kitchen. This left You and Riko at the table. 

They made small talk, whether it was about their jobs or their friends, they talked away.

"You know, we need to do this more." You said. She gazed at Riko with soft eyes.

"Mm? Yea, you're always busy and all. It's nice to just spend any time with you." Riko said, blushing. You's heart skipped a beat.

"Why is my girlfriend so cute?" You said, smirking. Riko chuckled and sighed.

"You know, I always have the same question." Riko said back. You grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

The couple continued with their cute moments and giggling, it was almost like they were back in high school. The waitress then walked to their table, plates in hand. Their warm meals were placed in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal, and thank you for coming." The waitress said. She placed down a small stack of napkins in the middle of the table. You sipped at her peppermint tea and Riko chewed away at her sandwich. They paid for the meal and headed out of the cafe. They stepped into the car and it rumbled to life. You stretched and rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, thanks, Riko-chan, I feel a lot better now." You said, sighing as she stretched.

"Of course, it's a rare occasion when we head out together." Riko said, backing out of the parking spot.

"I could have cared less if we stayed home or not, I just love being with you." You said. Riko blushed and had a cheesy grin on her face. You chuckled and looked out the window.

They parked the car in their driveway and You immediately changed into pajamas and grabbed a few blankets. Riko had just put away her shoes and found You lounging on the couch with a large blanket and more surrounding her.

"Riko-channn, let's cuddle." You begged. She really was like a dog.

"Sheesh, You-chan, we haven't even been home for two minutes." Riko said, shaking her head. You made puppy eyes, the ones Riko couldn't say no to and sighed, "Alright, fine." You lit up. She changed into pajamas and cuddled under the blanket next to You. She held Riko in her arms, hugging her.

"I love you soooooo much." You said with a smile.

"I know." Riko said back, smirking. You pecked Riko on the lips and they slowly drifted into another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty fun to write :>  
> It's also probably the longest chapter in the story.
> 
> (NSFW alternate story might just be in a different work tbh)


End file.
